User blog:Cpend7/Colin's Reviews: The Simpsons: Hit and Run (feat. Bubbyaustin, Jacob and Stocking Rose)
Hello everyone and welcome to the Colin Review to critic at Movies, TV Shows, Video Games and ect. We all know about The Simpsons made by Matt Groening that it was become as one of the best animated television show and later in the year there are few people who made video games that based on the show are a Few good games and some Bad games but there are only one game is gave highly praise of nother than The Simpsons: Hit & Run on the PS2, X-Box, NGC, and PC with my good friends Bubbyaustin, Jacob, and Stocking Rose but only we can review of the NGC version. Plot Colin The Story begins that when the main antagonists Kang and Kodos that there goals is to use the army of Robotic wasps and use the object called Buzz Cola which it will brain wash everyone so everyone (Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa and Apu) to stop the Buzz Cola for good and save Springfield. Bubbyaustin The Plot is that the Robo Bees are Here to Take over Springfield we See one Robo Bee Watching the Simpson Family and Homer But Homer Just Bitch Slapped the Robo Bee and Stompped it We See Homer Collect a Coin for a New Buzz Cola (As Seen in the Commercial) and Homer Goes to Get a Buzz Cola. Jacob The Plot is Robo Bees-- *Robo Bees comes in and Attacks Jacob* AHHHHHHH, Their in my Eyes Stocking Rose The Story is that Alien summon an army of robotic wasp to film the city of Springfield for their new reality show and it up to the Simpsons to stop them through kicking Robotic Bees ass and Stopping either a new Buzz Cola that might cause people to be brainwash or a new video game coming up that might be too much for kids. Rating Characters Colin Like the other Simpsons game it got oringal actors from the shows to make it so good. Bubbyaustin These Characters Are Funny Jacob Characters are Good Stocking Rose You get play as 5 Characters thou 7 Levels, Each with their own set of mission. Homer Simpson(1st and 7th Level), Bart Simpson(2nd and 6th Level), Lisa Simpson(3rd Level), Marge Simpson(4th Level) and since Maggie just a baby, Apu(5th Level). All of them does control quite well and hold their joyful lines. Humor Colin Bubbyaustin The Humor is Funny Jacob Love the Humor Stocking Rose When it comes to voice work, The Humor never really die and it just funny to hear Homer moaning when He hurt or blowing up a car. Vehicle Section Colin Bubbyaustin There are Lots of Vehicles Jacob You get a Car, You get a Car, You get a Car Stocking Rose You get a large choice of Vehicles. Some new and Some from the original show. Thou if you don't feel like walking to a telephone booth to get a new ride, It best just to go GTA and hijack a car....that or Just let the other driver take you somewhere. Or just for shits and giggles Just Hop on one of the guy car and stand there as He drive at random X3 Textures Colin Bubbyaustin The Textures Looked Good Jacob Looks Gooooooood Stocking Rose It look like your simple Simpsons texture. You know they do their job right from there. Final Rating Colin Bubbyaustin I Give It a 9000/10 Jacob 100/10 Stocking Rose 20.5/20 (Final Word: Never Dull and Always Memorable) Category:Blog posts